Transformers: Reborn
Transformers: Reborn is a upcoming Transformers continuity. Story Long ago, on the planet Cybertron, there were two warring factions: the Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, and the Decepticons, led by Megatron. The planet was war torn, until the Autobots, seeking peace and not war, they left the planet on the Ark. Little did they know that the Decepticons followed them. Then, the two ships dueled, but Megatron had put the self destruct button on the Nemesis, and the Autobots on the ship were lost. The Cons were all in the Ark, with the Autobots. The two groups fought, until the Autobots left the ship and transformed into meteors, while the Decepticons were stranded, because all exits were locked. The meteors crash landed on Earth, while the Ark and the Decepticons crashed into a volcano. Four years later, the Autobots reawakend, stranded on Earth. Meanwhile, on the Ark, the Decepticons also awakend, seeking to rule the species of Earth, humans. When the humans saw through the vehicle alt. modes of the robots and knew their existence, the Autobots seeked to defend humanity, while the Decepticons saw to destroy them. Autobots Optimus Prime - Peterbilt 379 semi-truck Jetfire - SR-71 Blackbird strategic reconnaissance aircraft' Jazz - Modified Pontiac Solstice Ironhide - Modified GMC Topkick C45000 pickup truck Ratchet - Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV Bumblebee - 2014 Chevrolet Camaro Sideswipe - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept Jolt - Chevrolet Volt Wheelie - RC toy monster truck Blazemaster- Channel 7 News helicopter Breakaway - F-35 Lightning II/Joint Strike Fighter jet Stratosphere - Carrier plane Rollbar - Delivery Van Swerve - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept Depthcharge - Stealth Boat Dune Runner - Dune Buggy Gears - SUV Landmine - Dune Buggy Longarm - Tow Truck Knock Out - Motorcycle Nightbeat - Car Springer - V-22 Osprey Wheeljack - Car Mudflap - Chevrolet Trax concept Skids - Chevrolet Beat concept Ultra Magnus - Car Carrier Hot Rod - Dragster Kup - Car Metroplex - City Autobot Combiners Weaponbots/Bazooka Sword - Dump Truck Saber - Bulldozer Knife - Mobile Crane Caliber - Steam Roller Broadsword - Excavator Halberd - Front-End Loader Dagger - Cement Mixer Truck Leobots/Computron Scattershot (leader) - Black Lion Nosecone - Green Lion Lightspeed - Red Lion Afterburner - Yellow Lion Strafe - Blue Lion Dinobots Grimlock - T-Rex Slag - Triceratops Swoop - Pteranadon Sludge - Apatosaurus Snarl - Stegosaurus Dino Tyranno - Tyrannosaurus Dino Brachio - Brachiosaurus Dino Stego - Stegosaurus Dino Sabre - Smilodon/Sabertoothed Tiger Dino Ptera - Pteranodon Dino Tricera - Triceratops Dino Mammoth - Woolly Mammoth Cybertroian Autobots Windcharger - Taxi Cab Brawn - Jeep Sunstreaker - Chevrolet HHR Tracks - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept Hoist - Tow Truck Prowl - Chevrolet Cobalt S Brainstorm - Chevrolet Aveo Bluestreak - Chevrolet Equinox Roadbuster - Chevrolet Impala Huffer - Chevrolet Avalanche Mirage - Chevrolet Matiz Hound - Jeep Chromedome - Motorcycle Highbrow - Helicopter Scattershot - Armored Truck Sandstorm - Dune Buggy Broadside - Army Tank Decepticons Unicron - Planet Gelvaspace - Unicron's moon/Subspace Gunship The Fallen - Cybertronian aircraft Megatron → Galvatron - Armored Mack Titan Tank Truck (Leader) Starscream - F-22 Raptor Skywarp - F-22 Raptor Thundercracker - F-22 Raptor Barricade - Police Saleen S281 Frenzy - CD Player → cell phone Bonecrusher - Buffalo H military vehicle Mindwipe - F-117 Nighthawk Blackout - MH-53M Pave Low IV Scorponok - Mechanical Scorpion Grindor - MH-53M Pave Low IV Soundwave - Cybertronian spaceship / satellite Ravage - One-eyed mechanical Jaguar Laserbeak - Eagle / VTOL Osprey Shockwave - Self Propelled Cannon Crankcase - Chevrolet Suburban Crowbar - BNW Security Vehicle Hatchet - Fighter Jet Sideways - Audi R8 Scalpel - Microscope Boron - Stag Beetle (reformed) Cyclonus - Cybertronian jet Scourge/Sweeps - Cybertronian crusiers Lugnut - Jet Tripod Zarak - Cybertronian Martian Ship Trypticon - City Decepticon Combiners Constructicons / Devastator Scrapper - Caterpillar 992G scoop loader Demolishor - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator Scavenger - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator Long Haul - Caterpillar 773B dump truck Payload - Caterpillar 773B Dump Truck Overload - Komatsu HD465-7 articulated dump truck Rampage - Caterpillar D9L bulldozer Hightower - Obelco CK2500 Truss Crane Mixmaster - Mack concrete mixer Divacons/Abominus Prey - Eagle Jaws - Shark Claws - Lion Chaoticons/Scrap ED-209 - Attack tank Ejector - Toaster Dispensor - Can dispenser Hook - Mobile Crane Strika - Tank Scrapmetal - Walking Tripod Dragobots Grimhold - Tyrannosaurus Scrap - Triceratops Grab - Pteranodon Roar - Stegosaurus Slime - Brachiosaurus Drago Tyran - Tyrannosaurus Drago Brachio - Brachiosaurus Drago Stegus - Stegosaurus Drago Tigra - Smilodon/Sabertoothed Tiger Drago Dactylus - Pteranodon Drago Ceratops - Triceratops Drago Elephas - Woolly Mammoth Percepticons The Percepticons were a division of the Decepticons, led by Gelvarod, Megatron's son, before they split of from the Cons, and became a third faction in the Great War. Later, Tornedon, a evil being much like Unicron, turned Gelvarod into Gelvatron, reformatting some of his soldiers in the process. They are named after and pretty much are the Percepticons from Pokemon's Greatest Team. Tornedon Gelvarod → Gelvatron - Tank/Jet Cyber → Blitzwing - Macross Jet → Jet/Tank Aratron - Macross Jet Lugnuts → Demolisher - Large Helicopter Cnyatron → Thunderblast - Armored Car → Cybertronian Armored Tank Soundwave (Clone) → Soundblaster - Car Hexes → Buzzsaw - Dragon → Helicopter Shapeshifter → Deadshot - Armored Truck I.R.O.N.O.X - Jet Fighter Weaponsbot → Dronox - Jet Fighter → Cybertronian Jet Fighter Combaticons Bruticus → Ruination Onslaught → Mega-Octane - Cannon Truck Brawl → Armorhide - Tank Vortex → Ro-Tor - Helicopter Swindle → Rollbar - Off-Road Vehicle Blast Off → Movor - Space Shuttle Category:Transformers series Category:Upcoming Category:Epic